


Sweet Coincidence

by marknoist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baby xiaojun is an angel, Barista xiaojun, Fluff, Kun is very tired, Mostly Fluff, Yukhei is trying his best ok, Yukhei is whipped, johnny is a good friend, other characters will appear in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknoist/pseuds/marknoist
Summary: Yukhei didn't want to meet his other half at 8 AM, sweaty as hell and wearing his old sweatpants, but fate sometimes has another plans.





	Sweet Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so it's my first au ever, I hope y'all like it!!

To say that Yukhei hated morning jogs was an understatement. Yukhei 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 morning jogs. He never got the idea of waking up at 7 AM just to exercise. He can go to the gym anytime of the day other than this ungodly time. However he couldn't complain much about it because, his best bro, Johnny loved those stupid jogs.

 

"Can we stop now, please?" Yukhei exclaimed, falling down on the ground like a drama queen in the process. Johnny slowed down and glanced back at the slumped figure on the ground. "C'mon man! It was only half an hour!" he laughed.

 

Yukhei looked at him as if he said the most insane thing ever, "Only 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳? Half an hour means 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴, 1800 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘴!" Johnny raised an eyebrow, "and your point is?"

 

Yukhei planted his face in the ground, completely aware that he won't be able to win an argument with Johnny - or with anyone in general - in a million years. Johnny was sure he was screaming internally at this point and that made him smile a little. He stretched his hand to help the man up, "Let's go, tough guy, we'll do another 30 minutes and finish!", 𝘕𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, "l'll treat you for breakfast"

 

 

The man on the ground raised his head way too fast that Johnny thought he got a whiplash, "Breakfast?" his eyes gleamed. "Yeah, there’s a Cafe after few blocks from here, Ten told me that his friend owns it."

 

Yukhei took his friend's hand, dusted off his pants for a good measure and smirked, "Then I'm down".

 

 

After another 30 minutes of running, Yukhei was sure that his soul was ascending to heavens. But, finally, they reached the Cafe. Johnny hold the door open, "Ladies first." he winked and the other man made gag noises at the cringy line.

 

The Cafe was empty of human beings. (𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘊𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘵 8 𝘈𝘔?) 

The walls were light brown - that reminded Yukhei of Latte- and had various flowers paintings on them. "𝘚𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺" he thought. There were tables of various sizes by the glass windows. A soft music was playing and if Yukhei wasn't sweaty and in the need of a shower, he would have slept at this exact moment. He also could smell the strong smell of coffee and fresh baked pastries. 

 

The place in general was pretty good. Maybe the jogging wasn't a bad idea after all. Johnny tapped his shoulder, "Can you go and order two croissants and a Mochaccino for me? I'm too tired to do anything right now" Yukhei nodded his head eagerly which was funny to Johnny because Yukhei was practically dying 30 minutes ago, "Sure, bro!" 

 

He made his way to the counter while Johnny sat on a table not much farther. His eyes trailed to the wooden menu hanged above the counter. Different kinds of coffees, pastries and sweets were written neatly. There were even mini, cute drawings of pancakes and cupcakes on it. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳? 𝘏𝘮𝘮𝘮, 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢.."

 

During his deep thinking of what to eat, a short boy with a dark hair came to his view. 

 

"Good morning, sir! Welcome to the Dream Cafe. How can I help you?" said the boy with a cheerful voice that doesn't really match the time in Yukhei's opinion. He averted his eyes from the menu to look at the barista in front of him. "I'd like to order–" he started to talk but stopped suddenly choking on his own words upon seeing the person in front of him. 

 

The boy was the definition of ethereal, gorgeous even. His eyes were sparkling as if they held the entire universe in them. They were also so sharp but at the same time so soft. His eyebrows were perfect which was really unfair to Yukhei. He had a sharp jawline. His black fluffy hair was so beautiful that Yukhei had to resist his desire to pat the cute boy's head. And his smile, 𝘰𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦. Even if it was only for work, it was doing weird things to Yukhei's heart. In total, Yukhei was thinking about how pretty the barista is that his brain couldn't function properly to form an understandable sentence. 

 

"Sir? Are you okay?" the barista tilted his head slightly to the side confusedly. His soft eyes sparkled more bright when the soft light hit them. It was the last straw for Yukhei. His eyes filled with tears and streamed on his face. 

 

If you asked him why he was crying, he would laugh awkwardly because he honestly didn't know why as well. He didn't know if it was because that the barista was so pretty, or it was the his heart was pounding so painfully hard in his chest or it was because of hunger since his stomach started to growl angrily at him. Maybe all of the three, he wasn't sure. 

 

"S-sir?! Why are you c-crying?!" the poor barista panicked and started to search for some tissues. He didn't know why the man in front of the counter was crying but he had to do something to help. 

 

"Here you are!" he gave him a handful of tissues. But little did he know since that made Yukhei cry even harder. "N-no stop crying please!" the barista's eyes widened and got teary as well and with that Yukhei panicked 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 

 

The barista suddenly ran to the back of the Cafe. He assumed it was the kitchen or something. "Kun, Kun! Come help me! There's a customer crying and I don't know what to do!" is all what Yukhei heard. Even if it was quite distant, but he has a big ears so it wasn't an issue. 

 

Few seconds later a young man came to the counter with a panicked small boy trailing after him. The man was called Kun, according to the tag on his chest. Yukhei took a closer look at his face which was hard due to the tears blocking his view to only realize that he was fairly handsome himself.

 

Yukhei was on the verge of pulling his hair of its roots, "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬? 𝘞𝘩𝘺'𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺? 𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?" he thought to himself. 

 

"Good morning, sir." the pretty man said with a gentle smile on his face despite the awkward situation, "Did Xiaojun make any mistakes?" he briefly glanced to the boy behind him, "If yes then I apologize on his behalf. He's still new, he was only hired yesterday. He's not trained that well. I hope that you're kind enough to forgive him. I'll make sure he won't mess up in the future. " 

 

"𝘖𝘰𝘰𝘩𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘟𝘪𝘢𝘰𝘫𝘶𝘯" Yukhei was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Kun was still talking, "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦, 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘺" 

 

"Sir?" Kun snapped him back to the reality.

 

"A-ah it's–" Yukhei tried so hard to find a decent response that didn't sound creepy. "It's okay!! He didn't do anything, really! It's just I'm real tired from running and stuff hahaha yeah" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Hoping from the bottom of his heart that Kun would believe him. What he said was stupid but it was better than nothing, right? 

 

To Yukhei's luck for the first time since he woke up, Johnny put down his phone, wondering what made Yukhei take 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 long to order 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵. He looked up to see the disaster that his friend got himself in. He sighed. 

 

Johnny raised from the chair, made his way to the counter. Many questions and possibilities popped up rapidly in his brain about the reason of awkward situation. He couldn't find an answer. 

 

He wasn't surprised - more like disappointed? - when he found a crying Yukhei. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 he was stunned to find a scared barista and a man that looked so done with his life.

 

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘶𝘥𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘠𝘶𝘬𝘩𝘦𝘪, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰?" Johnny facepalmed internally. 

Johnny put a hand on Yukhei's shoulder, Yukhei flinched so hard and let out a surprised squeak that made the poor scared barista hiding behind Kun flinch too.

 

"O-oh John, hi.." Johnny was choking Yukhei at this very moment in his mind. He just wanted to eat breakfast and then watch TV. He wanted to have a quiet lazy morning but with Yukhei around he knew that he wasn't going to have that easily. 

 

"Let's go, xuxi, I wasn't that hungry anyways" he lied but can you really blame him? He turned around to the counter, "I'm sorry for the trouble, my friend here can become quite handful sometimes." he flashed a smile hoping it would loosen the tension and he completely ignored the offended gasp that came from his side. 

 

"No, I'm the one I should apologize." Kun replied with a never-fading smile, but at the same time he wasn't amused. "𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘥𝘢𝘺? 𝘞𝘰𝘸. 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘔𝘳. 𝘊𝘢𝘧𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯" 

 

Johnny thought it was the best thing to do now was to drag Yukhei out of here as soon as possible. And that's exactly what he did. 

 

He dragged him so far away from that damn Cafe. "I'll never come back to this place. Thank you very much, dude" Johnny scoffed, "What did you even do to make that poor guy cry? I mean you can be scary because you're giant and stuff but not to make someone cry!"

 

Johnny waited for an answer, an explanation or anything but he was welcomed with complete silence.

 

If he was with anyone else the silence wouldn't bother him, but with Wong Yukhei? That was a whole another thing. It means that the world is going to end. Because Wong Yukhei 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 shut up. 

 

"Yukhei?" he turned around to see a red faced man with a mouth slightly open like a fish, and probably wasn't even breathing. 𝘕𝘰𝘸, he was worried for real. "Hey, bro, are you breathing–" 

"I think I fall in love" what. 

"What." it came like a statement more than a question. 

"I think I'm in love with that barista."

**Author's Note:**

> soo did you like it??? :D


End file.
